What do you Mean It's Inhumane to go Commando
by Aki-chanXD
Summary: "So you mean to tell me that you run around naked in your room?" "Yup." "And Mikasa does too?" "As far as I know." "Can you put on a pair of pants, please?"
1. Chapter 1

_**Bring**_

_** Bring**_

_** Bring**_

_** Bring**_

I stare at my barren ceiling, why did I ever think that I would ever wake up to my alarm clock? I never do. I don't have to; I stay up all day and night anyway; so how did I get that alarm clock? I think Mikasa gave it to me for my birthday one time, or was that Christmas, I don't know anymore. I don't really like going to sleep, every time I close my eyes I see vivid pictures of what I used to do. I don't really like it much, but I have to sleep some time. I lay my arm across my eyes to hide from the bright sun that shown through my closed, beige curtains. I should invest in darker curtains; I don't really like the sun that much. Of course that doesn't deter the color of my skin tone from just a couple hours a day outside can do to me. It'll take months before the dark tan goes away; and then in that time winter will pass then spring will come strolling in like it owns the place. I heard a knock at my door. I look over to it, parallel to my black clad bed.

I sit up a little, "decent." You see, if it's anytime of the day I usually don't like wearing pants that often, so I choose to go around my room pants less and shirt less at the same time, so on countless times Mikasa comes barging in, but as quickly as she comes she leaves. So now we set up a system where each of us says "decent" when we are covered up (she loves to do the same thing as me, so yeah…). I go back to the position I was previously in. "Hey."

She answers back, "Eren, get ready. There are stuff to do, people to see, text books to read, and teachers to piss. Now come on, moron." She left when I tugged my blanket off of me; I look down to see that I wore the standard nothing. Not even a pair of boxers. My fan broke last week, so much to my approval I go commando; meaning to go bare naked. I reach over to my night table and grab my small, black case with my initials engraved on top. I pop it open before whipping a pair of thick rimmed, nerdy glasses out. Not the typical hipster thick rimmed glasses, but actual prescription glasses. I'm as blind as a mole. You know that one chick off of _Orange is the New Black_? Um, what's her name again? I think it's Vaus. Not sure, but my glasses resemble hers. I drag them across my face, and then my room came into focus. A small, shitty room in a small, shitty apartment that we could barely afford with our type of income. I glance to my left to see my lap top half open on my surprisingly neat desk that should be covered board to board with papers, paints, and pencils, and pens. Nope, I don't really appreciate messes since I'm a little clumsy and I always forget everything everywhere so in order to not forget anything I keep my room pretty spotless. The only thing that I always forget to do is put away my clothes when they are done getting washed and dried, so there's usually a basket in the corner getting continuously refilled with clean clothes even when I decide to put it away. I step out of bed before wandering my way to my closet which has the door taken off because of reasons. I look at my small dresser that sits snuggly inside. I prop open a door and step into a pair of briefs that I once held in my hands. I proceed to get dress in what I usually wear; a pair of skinny jeans, and a pastel sweater with some type of life quote on it, and a pair of socks. I look into the body mirror that's on my bedroom door. I grab a comb and brush through my tangled rat's nest that's on my head.

I set my black comb down and grab my bag, and close my laptop entirely before thrusting that and the charger in my laptop bag. With both items in hand and shoulder I rush out of the room; of course I quickly come back in to grab my phone and head phones. I greet Mikasa in the living room; then put on a pair of shoes that match my outfit, I skip outside. Call me a nerd, but I like being early. It's the thrill of getting to a class, or a date first and knowing when everyone comes. It's like I'm the spy and they are my playmates. I can see them with my very own eyes; spot what they are going to do, then proceed with a plan. That, of course, never works out in my favor, because no matter what I do, I don't have the guts to actually follow out in a plan. On my way to my bus stop I come face to face with my best friend, Armin Arlert. He's book smart, and a total loser in a leather jacket. Long hair, piercings, super tall, broad shoulders, and the next valedictorian of our generation. He plays sports, he does theater, he rides a motorcycle, and perfect grades and attendance, and he's a total heart throb. Super popular, super cool, and super nice. If only everyone knew him like I do. Despite all those characteristics; he's a fucking dork, and a good friend. I do wish that I could be as strong, and as tall has him; motherfucking stud muffin. I thought I was going to be the tall and almighty one in the future, guess not.

"Hey, JaegerBomb!"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

"Habits die hard, I guess."

I shrug before pointing out something peculiar, "Is that a new piercing? Open your mouth and stick out your tongue." He grins my way before doing as I asked, and I was right. Right there was a barbell with a small, bulbous head. It was red in color and seemed to be a bit too small for someone like Armin; he probably got it earlier this week.

"Yeah, I just got it a couple days ago; my mouth is a still a little numb so I can't have hard food until next week," Armin says after closing his mouth once I got a good look at the piece of jewelry.

"It's a good thing football and wrestling ended not too long ago then. Otherwise you would've had to sit down until next week." He agreed with me by nodding his head once. We turned to face the road once the jeering of an engine interrupted us. Even if Armin rides his motorcycle almost every day to school he always makes it a point to sit with me once or twice on the bus, if he doesn't do that then we wouldn't be able to see each other until lunch time once a week. He's a busy guy with Math club and being the student body president and all, I don't really blame him for not hanging out that often because on weekends he has a pile of homework to do and decide on what to do for club activities. He's only a junior; I'm only a junior, we're all juniors! Except Mikasa, she graduated already; she's taking a year off to earn money and makes sure I don't need anything once I'm a senior. She's a good sister, I wouldn't ask for anyone else.

I seen the yellow doors pull open and I was herded inside the motor contraption. Armin trailing behind me, making sure no slur words were heading my way. I'm not exactly straight per se, but I'm not exactly full homo either, I'm somewhere in between. Anyway, when it was that time of life when everyone questioned their sexuality some random person asked me one day and I answered that I was attracted to both sides. Of course they only looked at me like I was crazy because, you know, you can like both genders? I'm selfish apparently, according to the school of fish (I mean my peers). I didn't pay it much heed, that'll only rile them up even more, so I diligently do my work and make sure that I ignore the people around me. I sit near the front of the bus, I'm the window person; Armin is sitting in the aisle. Not sitting in the aisle, but he's the aisle person. The one that will get off the bus first. I plug my headphone in my phone, and then plug the ear buds in my ears before turning on my playlist. Immediately a song that I really like pops up, it has a melancholic tune to it, and the lyrics are gold, so that's also a plus on my part. I bob my head to the beat of the rhythm. Armin does the same as me, and in silence we enjoy our songs. That's our friendship. We don't really need to makes conversation; all we need to do is sit with each other, through friendly banter then listen to music in peace. It's quite nice, if I do say so myself.

It didn't take much time for more people to enter this death trap, and it only took about twenty minutes to make it to school with all the stops. I tag behind Armin, making sure to grab the hem of his jacket so I don't get lost. I let go once we make it in front of the school, I wave at him a good bye before hiking my way to my locker to drop off some stuff and to grab some stuff. First class is always English 2 so I make sure I put my back pack away, I grab my notebook and binder before trudging to my first class of the day. It wasn't a long walk, but I had to go up a flight of stairs so I was pretty breathless when I made it to my desk. I sat in the back with no one behind me. It was a request that I made from the teacher, she's understanding and very nice so I had no trouble moving from place to place. As long as you ask of course, otherwise she will corner you and push you into a hole; a perk to being the supervisor of the school's debate team. I turn off my phone and tuck my head phones away in my pocket.

I still had a couple minutes left to mingle about, but I didn't have that many friends so I decided to take out my lap top from her case (shut up, my lap top is a girl. Her name is Helen.). I booted up Helen from her sleep mode and decided a quick game of Spider Solitaire will do me good. But just as I was getting ready for my game, the bell rang. I shut the lap top and put it back in her case. Students trampled in the classroom but I paid them no heed when the teacher came stumbling in. Her name is Petra Ral and she is married to the Principle, Oluo Bozado. He's young, but from all the cigarettes he smokes, he's pretty wrinkly. He's a mean man too, well not really mean, but he tries to be; he could be if he didn't bite his tongue every five minutes. She called for attention, people quieted down. That's when she called for attendance, there's always this one person that's missing that she shakes her head to in disappointment; I didn't really pay attention to the name that often. All I know is that it's French (I think it's French, I don't pay as much attention as I should be).

"This week we're going to delve into the depths of the ocean. You are going to pick a fish, doesn't matter which one; so long as it's cold blooded, and you are going to do a power point on it. The rubric that I'll hand out will tell you what needs to be done, but if you have any questions feel free to ask me or a desk partner," Mrs. Ral explains while handing out fliers. The person in front of me hands me the last paper and I scan through it. What it eats, what it looks like and why it looks like that, predators, where it lives, why it lives there, extra, and don't forget the sources page. After that, she says that today is the day to figure out who you are going to work with and how much are we going to split the information apart. There will be eight slides; two can be shared, so that leaves six. Three for each person. It's not a big project, but it's something to keep us busy. "You'll be in the lab tomorrow to start on your projects, and then you'll be presenting it on Monday or Tuesday." She left us to ourselves for the rest of the period.

At that she went over at my desk, I look at her curiously, "Can I help you with something, Mrs. Ral?"

She smiled politely at me, "As a matter of fact yes you can help me. After school, can you come to my classroom?" I blink at her; I looked down, then back up at her.

I agreed to that, she clapped her hands and hip hip hoorayed away from my desk. Whatever she says better be about my curriculum because I don't want to spend another minute here. It's not because I hate this place, but I don't really like spending time outside my room. There are too many people here that it kind of bothers me, and not knowing what'll happen kind of also bothers me. I like to stick to a schedule so that way I know what'll happen to me. This is not going by my schedule at all. The bell rang and I hurry out, bumping into people on the way. I don't say anything, and they don't say anything in return. I follow the crowd downstairs, and then I stop at my locker to grab my next stack of books. My history class is next.

So school wasn't productive at all. Aside from the fact I aced a quiz in math, and failed one in history. I hitch my way up to Mrs. Ral's classroom. The halls were deserted, not a body to be found; aside from the janitor of course. The lights were on in the classroom and the door closed. I knock on the door lightly when I heard noise, not wanting to eavesdrop and not wanting to be rude. The restless banter inside the classroom cease and I see the familiar face of Mrs. Ral; English teacher extraordinaire. I peak my head inside to see more teachers; like Mr. Zakarius, Mr. Jinn, and Ms. Brzenska. I gulp, condensation started to form on the back of my neck. "Did I do something wrong?" they were all staring at me, it was kind of unnerving.

Mrs. Ral chuckled, "Nothing is wrong, Eren. In fact, we think that you're a perfect candidate for helping a fellow student. You see, there is a misfortune of him missing a lot of school days; but we're not really sure why." She looked at me expectantly.

"That's where I come in," I say slowly, rolling my hands to get this started. "You technically want me to tutor him, then." Mrs. Ral smiled.

"Not exactly, we just need you to keep an eye on him, make sure he gets his work done and what not." She points to a bag by her desk, "Then we need you to fill out a report when you do go over there."

I scan the other people around the room, "okay, but I don't see why they need to be here if you just needed to explain that." I turn my head away from them and to my English Teacher. All of them were my teachers, Mike Zakarius is my gym teacher and also my track coach (which I'm not doing anymore), Erd Jinn is my History teacher, while Rico Brzenska is my Math teacher.

"They're here because they needed to drop off his papers and such. We're counting on you here." I nod understandingly.

"That's alright, but I have work and I also have homework to do so you can both give me the address and set up a date where we can meet, or I decline." I might have twisted the truth a little; I do have work, just not as much; and homework comes later. "Why do I have to do it, though?"

This time Ms. Brzenska answered my question, "Because you live by him, and you will get some credit if you do this for us."

I nod understandingly, that's a pretty good deal. If I do what they tell me to do then I can earn more credit and hopefully I can pass because right now I'm not doing too well with my credit. I offer them a small smile, nodding my head and heading for the plastic bag that held an assortment of papers and folders. "You got yourself a deal then. I need 4 credits to pass this year; you better give me those credits." I left after that, bag in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eren meets Marco for the first time! There's actually a plot going on too! Please comment, favorite, follow, PM me questions, I don't mind, as long as I know you guys like this story; also the rating will be going up soon. Be prepared.**

* * *

I'm not nervous, nope not at all, and I certainly didn't just try to fix my hair in the best way possible in front of my body mirror. Not at all, in denial.

"You've been in front of that mirror for the past ten minutes fixing your hair, you're fine, Eren," Mikasa looks up from her book to say to me, she went back to her book.

"First impressions are what last the longest, Mika. You know that," I chide her softly. "Since when did you get in my room anyway; and why aren't you wearing pants?" Her coal eyes look at me again; it unnerved me.

"Are you asking why people don't wear pants?"

"If you're going to not wear pants, then at least have the decency to not sit on my bed. I don't want your butt juices on my clean comforter!"

"Oh hush up, you. I don't have cooties, and I certainly don't have 'butt juices' so why don't you get back to fixing your hair like a drama queen and shut up, I'm trying to read in peace here."

I don't bother replying to her, knowing that it was a lost cause. "Fuck it," I hiss out, I went back to my dresser, open the bottom drawer, and take out my favorite beanie. It was a light blue in the beginning, but then it spired to a pear white color once it hit the middle. My beanie's fantastic because it also fit my head and I don't need to adjust it that often as I do with my other ones. I hear Mikasa snort, I shot a glare at her as if saying, _"don't say a word."_

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes, I'm done."

"Then get out, I don't want your presence near me."

"It's funny you say that, because you're in my room!" I open my door, stick my tongue out at her then slam my door. Mikasa has good intentions, we may give off as uncaring to each other, but the truth is. We're alone in this world, she's all I have left of my family, there's no way in hell that I won't protect her with all I got if it comes down to it, and I know she thinks the same way. I put on some light pink high tops before dashing it out of the house, slip of paper and bag of assignments, in hand.

Of course, I also have my laptop and phone on me, who am I kidding. I never leave the house without them, unless it's raining, Helen stays home then. I step on the sidewalk and away from my house; I take a peek at the paper in my hand. The address is written in small, cursive words that I easily decipher; I've had practice with Mikasa's hand writing before so this was easy peas-y for me to read.

It's just a little ways away, couple blocks west in the better neighborhood that I usually don't go near. I start to scan the houses as I pass away from the trailer court I live in. The houses start to look better, newer, and are in more vibrant colored lawns.

I sigh, this isn't exactly where I usually belong, but I'm doing this so I can pass my grade and finally become a senior, just suck it up Eren. I listen to my conscious for once, and gulp down the nerves that dare to prickle my skin. Soon enough I come face to face with a large house with a white exterior, there were dead plants on the side of the house; for some reason that really bothers me. I raise a knuckle to knock on the dark, wooden door; but a large clacking interrupts me.

I hear a soft, quiet whisper of someone on the other side of the door, I try and look around for an open window, but all the windows are closed shut, and curtains left to hide the inside of the house. "What do you want?"

I take a step back and look at the piece of paper in my hand, "… Is this the residency of Marco Bott?" I look around, then to the door to see an eyeball in the peep hole, I try to take a closer look, but his eye vanished. I sigh quietly, what's up with this? "Listen, I don't want to start trouble, but your attendance from school has made a major impact on your grades. Mrs. Ral sent me to come help you if you need it. All I'm here to do is be present while you do your work, and occasionally help you on problems that need to be done. Can you let me in?"

I hear I small whimper, and shushed whispering before the sound of locks clicking, and chains rattling. It's a sign that the teenager is unlocking the door. A side of a face greeted me; dark brown hair, tanned skin, light hazel eyes, and freckles. I adjust my glasses so they stay on my nose.

"You can leave the stuff on the porch, I'll get it done." He closed the door after that, I'm actually not supposed to leave until later, and I don't really like breaking the rules. I scan Marco's porch and found a small patio swing set. I drop his bag of assignments and books by his door while I take a seat on the swing. It rocked me back and forth, and creaked from my weight. I sat there waiting, and waiting, and waiting; the sun was setting when I finally decided to close my eyes instead of looking in front of me for a long extended period of time. It's too dangerous going in the trailer park at this hour. I sigh quietly, standing up while doing so.

I whisper a faint, "Good bye, Marco," to the shut door.

I trudge down the porch steps, but I stop when a quiet voice called out to me, "Bye…"

My mouth twitched into a smile, I jumped the last two steps and joyously walk away. Marco's a mystery on his own; it's one that I wouldn't mind getting into. Though, I might have to trudge on some quick sand first before Marco graces me with his presence completely, but I wouldn't mind. There's nothing I do anyway, tomorrow I have work though, so I can't really visit Marco. Tomorrow is a Friday, and once the weekend strolls in I'm on night duty at work.

I tuck my hands in my pants back pockets. One hand played with my phone, while the other was twiddling with a loose piece of string. It's pretty warm outside, but it's not too warm where I'll sweat.

I was a couple meters away from my house; it was in plain view, when I was punched in the face. Primal instinct took over and I grabbed my laptop case before I hit the ground. I could already feel my cheek swelling red. I growl in annoyance, "I don't have time for this."

Three men surrounded me, one behind, and two on either side of me; it was set up so I would have difficulty fleeing the fight. "What's in the bag, Jaeger?" I look at the one behind me, his names Jess and he's a druggy. I shouldn't really say "druggy" since all he does is sell the drugs, but these two goons look like they'd do anything for a small amount of meth. My situation doesn't look too good. If there's one thing that I know, it's that you never mess with a meth head when they want their meth. So in defense, I raise both my arms above my head.

"I don't want to fight." The two meth-y's snort in disbelief; but Jess shushes them.

"You owe me some cash, Jaeger," He steps closer to me, and then kneels down. His breath reeks of poor sophisticated cigarettes, and cheap rum. He grips my hair in a vice-like grip, I hiss in pain. "When are you going to pay up, huh!?" His voice raised a few octaves when he shouted; his two clients took a step back in intimidation.

"I paid this week! I only have a couple more payments to do, and then I'm scot free! You know that! Now let me go, please, Jess." I didn't usually resort in begging but I really don't want to get on Jess' bad side, he has some scary friends in the underground. If you know what I mean.

He relented his grip on my hair a little, but it didn't stop him from tugging my face so I was in front of him. He spit near me before grabbing my chin so it was right in front of him, making my lips pucker from the force he's using. He turned to the side of my face; I felt his hot breath mingle on my ear. "Just remember who you used to belong to." He let go of me harshly, I scraped my hands in trying to catch my fall.

I could feel the pebbles imbedded in my skin. I picked myself up once the three footsteps disappeared. I looked down at the damage, my hands need to get disinfected, and my jeans need to be soaked, that is, unless I don't want them to stain. Look at the mess I'm in, Mikasa will not be happy. I sprint to my trailer house in a hurry. I don't want to be the brunt of another attack after the emotional turmoil that's going through my head.

What does he want from me now all of a sudden!? Sending Jess after me, does he want me back? I'm paying off the debt, maybe I'm going too slowly? It could be that; after all I only get paid every other week. What do I need to do to get away from his leash!? I slam the door once I'm safely inside the house. No need to dwell on past events, just focus on getting my school work done, work on my studies, finish my grade, find a better job, unleash myself from his clutches, move far away from this wretched city, get a magnificent job, earn new friends, stay away from drugs, and sidewalk hoppers. Everything will be okay, everything will be okay…

I don't even notice that I had taken off my clothes and started to viciously scrub away at my skin in our bathroom confinements, I hear Mikasa shouting outside and pounding on the door. I don't pay her much attention. All I know is that the dirt won't come off; the blood won't come off, the dirt won't come off, the blood, the dirt, stickiness, it won't come off, won't come off, won't come off…! Tears pool from my eyes, I'm still scrubbing, even when Mikasa threatened to call our guardian. I. Just. Want. To. Be. Clean!


End file.
